Steerable surgical devices are used during surgical procedures, such as arthroscopic procedures, to allow access to anatomy that is otherwise inaccessible via rigid surgical instruments. One such device is Arthrex's Nav-X™. The Nav-X™, for example, includes a moveable hand piece, a rigid shaft extending from the hand piece, and an articulating end supporting a tool at a distal end of the device. During use, a surgeon positions the tool by moving the hand piece, and by using his hand or a patient's soft tissue as a fulcrum.